


100 Things #12 (The Glades)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [12]
Category: The Glades (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	100 Things #12 (The Glades)

When Detective Jim Longworth decided to ditch Chicago for the golf courses of Florida he had imagined his life would be full of sunshine and record breaking shots. Corpses had not played into the equation at all. In fact, he was pretty sure he had put that whole part of his life behind him. It wasn't that he had lost his interest in police work or that he thought he would no longer be effective at it, but more that he was ready to take some time off and figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Then, as often happened in his life, things got complicated.

First, he got recruited by the FDLE and adjusting to being part of a team again took some doing. Especially, after the man assigned to show him the ropes was arrested for killing his wife. That was something Jim was not in favor of and it didn't give him a great first impression of the agency he was now working for. But then Colleen took over and things were better. Well, mostly better, because she was not the least bit intimidated by Jim and took great joy in busting his chops. She was competent and moral which was more than he could say for a lot of people and over time Jim found himself respecting her even if he didn't always agree with her command decisions.

Then there was Callie. She was a big mass of contradictions, confusions and complications all by herself. Though, to be fair, he was the one who started that whole mess. She'd made her position very clear in the beginning and Jim had just plowed forward because he either was either stupid or stubborn as hell. Probably both. Though he preferred to think it was more of the latter. He had been right about her interest and that made things messier and better. So much better when it wasn't making things worse.

Ultimately, it came down to more corpses and complicated relationships with a lot less golf to balance things out. Most days Jim was really okay with that.


End file.
